Question: Convert $\dfrac{319}{30}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $319 \div 30 = {10}\ \text{ R } {19}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{300}{30}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $19$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{19}}{30}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{19}{30}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{300}{30}} + {\dfrac{19}{30}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{319}{30}$.